1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input device, and especially relates to a peripheral input device capable of carrying a tabular electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tablet computers are very popular in the consumption market because of their properties of light weight and portability. The tablet computer is limited by its volume to be provided without a physical keyboard, so the inputting interface is performed directly by the touch control function of the screen thereof. In this inputting way, the feeling of pressing a virtual keyboard is not good; besides, because of displaying the virtual keyboard, the residual area of the screen for displaying images decreases greatly. For example, in a word processing application, maybe only few lines of text can be seen, which is very inconvenient. In addition, when a user needs to use both hands for inputting, the tablet computer usually lies on a tabletop leading to the fact that the user may need to manipulate the tablet computer in an unnatural posture, or the tablet computer is leaned against some object for obtaining a better operation view but the table computer is uneasy to be supported stably leading to possible falling and damage to the tablet computer. In another scenario of using both hands, the user can use an external keyboard so as to obtain good touch feeling without decreasing the area for displaying images. However, the supporting for the tablet computer is still a problem. Currently, there are various external keyboards having supporting function on the market, so as to provide better pressing feeling and supporting, but the external keyboard with supporting structure usually provide only one single supporting angle for the tablet computer. Obviously, the single supporting angle cannot satisfy the view demand of every user to the tabular computer. It is still inconvenient in usage.